


One Way Or Another

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Ideas, Blow Jobs, Doughnut + Soda Blowjob, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Silly, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bokuto gets his hands on your Cosmopolitan magazine, he becomes very interested in trying out some new things.</p><p>However, it’s important to remember that just because the Cosmopolitan thinks it’s a good idea, that doesn’t mean it will turn out so well in reality.</p><p>Especially when it involves using doughnuts and soda in new and exciting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME [THIS POST](http://imaginehquties.tumblr.com/post/140951276848/) AND [THIS ONE](http://imaginehquties.tumblr.com/post/141520331978/)
> 
> (In all seriousness this imagines blog is awesome check it out)
> 
> ...But yeah. I have no idea why my brain insisted I needed to write this but I HAVE NO REGRETS. The characters are a little aged up, but aside from one or two sentences you can pretty much ignore that if you want to.

When you came back home after a long day of work, you were not particularly surprised to see Bokuto nosing through your magazine. On the cover, “50 Amazing Ways To BLOW Your Man’s Mind” was displayed proudly in bold letters.  
  
You had bought the Cosmopolitan to help pass the time on a long train ride for a business trip, and had left it on the table upon your return. Bokuto had managed to resist the temptation for a grand total of one day. Looking over his shoulder, you could see that the expected article had gotten his attention.  
  
“See anything you like?” you asked, and smiled when Bokuto jumped up as though he had been discovered in the middle of a crime scene.  
  
You sat down next to him on the couch and cupped his cheeks to pull him in for a quick kiss. Soon you broke away, wanting to know if anything caught his interest.  
  
Bokuto fidgeted, uncharacteristically shy. Usually he was very forward about what he wanted to do in the bedroom, since he barely had a mental filter; just what was on his mind right now?  
  
“You can tell me, Koutarou, I won’t judge.”  
  
“...or laugh?”  
  
Oh wow, what the hell was he up to? You bit your lip and smiled, now really curious. “I promise.”  
  
“Uhm, okay, so there actually were two things? And they both sound really cool so I thought maybe if we combined them they would be even better? It’s kinda weird but I think it could be awesome?” He was rambling now, but pointed at two different tips in the magazine.  
  
It took a lot of your self-control to not break your promise and burst out in laughter. Instead you hid your amused expression by pushing your face against his shoulder and kissed his neck.  
  
Bokuto shivered at the feeling of your soft lips lightly sucking his skin, but froze in excitement at your next words.  
  
“That shouldn’t be too hard to arrange, right?”  
  


* * *

  
The following day, you shook your head at yourself when you left the store. You held a small paper bag in one hand, a can of soda in the other. Part of you felt increasingly silly for doing this, but the other half remembered how eager Bokuto had looked at the prospect of trying this out for real. Besides, it was just some harmless fun.  
  
When Bokuto spotted the items in your hands, there was no holding him back. “(Name), you are the best. The absolute best,” he kept repeating while lavishing you in kisses.  
  
You laughed and pried him off you. “Just get a towel and sit down, okay? I’m not cleaning doughnut stains out of our couch.”  
  
Within seconds Bokuto had put a towel on the couch and sat down, unable to keep still. His knee bounced up and down with excitement and he was already starting to undo his pants.  
  
Swaying your hips, you walked up to the couch and put the bag and can on the floor. You sat on your knees in front of Bokuto, undoing the top buttons of your blouse so the top of your bra peeked from underneath the fabric.  
  
“(Name), please,” Bokuto whined when you traced your fingers up his jeans, then helped pull them off. Just the prospect of what was about to happen had made him half-hard, and you palmed him through his boxers, moving your hand up and down over the entire length. “Aah, this is amazing. _You_ are amazing.”  
  
“Hmm, such nice compliments need to be rewarded, don’t you think?” you murmured, your breath falling against his thigh. You hooked your thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers and he lifted his hips to help you take it off.  
  
His cock sprang free and you ran your tongue up the underside of his shaft, giving him a little taste of what was to come. Bokuto threw his head back and moaned, completely hard now.  
  
You grabbed the bag to take out the doughnut, then frowned. “Kou, I’m not sure if it will... fit?” You held it in front of you, comparing the size of the hole to Bokuto’s girth. Even back in the store you already had your doubts, but now you were sure.  
  
This was never going to fit over there without breaking.  
  
“Wait, let me try,” Bokuto said, not about to be denied the execution of his fantasy. He took the snack and started to slowly fit it over his cock, while you put your hands on his thighs and softly massaged him, trying to keep the mood and his arousal intact. He stuck out his tongue as he worked, but groaned when the doughnut broke into two pieces.  
  
His dejected face was more than you could handle. “No, don’t worry, we can make this work,” you said, and pressed a kiss on his hipbone. “I’ll just keep holding it, okay?”  
  
You took the doughnut back and used one hand to kind of fit it around the base of his length, while you reached for the soda with the other. Bokuto took over for a second while you opened the can.  
  
It opened with a hiss. You took a deep gulp and let the fizzed liquid swirl in your mouth a little, then swallowed. Deliberately keeping eye-contact with Bokuto, you leaned down and kissed the tip. He bit his lip in excitement and you could tell he was using all his self-control to keep still. You put your hands over his and took over the job of holding the doughnut in place.  
  
Ignoring the food for now, first you swirled your tongue around the head and slowly took it in your mouth.  
  
Bokuto squirmed a little, his breaths becoming ragged.  
  
“It’s kinda... weird.”  
  
More fidgeting when you started to move your head up and down, pressing your tongue against the underside of his length so he would feel the full effects of the carbonated drink. He shuddered and you pulled back, releasing his cock with a ‘pop’. “Is it okay? Do you want me to stop?”  
  
“No no, I think I just need to get used to it!” His clenched hands rested beside him on the couch and you wondered just how smart it was to continue, but hey, he said not to stop.  
  
You leaned in further and took a slow bite of the doughnut. He squirmed when you used your free hand to pump him while you ate, soft moans and whines escaping him.  
  
“S- so good. You really are the best, _fuck_ this is amazing.”  
  
His words encouraged you, and as soon as you swallowed the food you moved your hand to cup his balls while your lips closed around his cock again. Breath stuttering, Bokuto’s hips jerked when you sucked hard, taking him in as far as possible.  
  
“Oh crap no! (Name), please stop!”  
  
Instantly you moved back, holding up your hands and removing him from your mouth.  
  
He stared at you wide-eyed, frozen in shock.  
  
“Oh wow, that was a bad idea,” he said, staring down on his cock in horror. Half the doughnut had fallen off, now you no longer held it in place. “The absolute worst idea ever.”  
  
With a loud groan of frustration he let his head fall backwards, hands tangled in his hair.  
  
“And I thought it would be so awesome,” he whined, a pout on his lips.  
  
You put the two doughnut halves on the paper bag and crawled on top of Bokuto, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry, Kou,” you said, hands sneaking underneath his shirt and rubbing up and down his chest. “Maybe we can do something else?”  
  
You almost laughed at how easily this perked him up and got his attention. His hands went from his hair to your shoulders, and then deliberately travelled down your body to your hips, getting a good feel of your breasts on the way. He leaned up and smashed his lips against you in a hard kiss, tongue quickly pressing inside.  
  
He jolted when he still tasted the fizz on your tongue and pulled back. “Damn, but this way it’s kind of nice,” he said, staring at you in fascination. You grinned and moved forward for another kiss, grinding your hips against his.  
  
His hands cupped your ass, gently squeezing while his tongue explored your mouth greedily, searching for that electric sensation from the soda. You moaned when he lured your tongue inside his mouth and sucked on the tip. Breathing heavily, he broke the kiss.  
  
“Holy shit, that was awesome,” he said, leaning his forehead against yours.  
  
“But I think the fizz is gone now?” you asked, and he nodded. A wide grin spread over your face. “In that case, want me to try again without all this fuss?”  
  
Conflict was written out over his face, swaying his head from side to side while he half grimaced, half grinned.  
  
“Come oonnn,” you whined, lightly scratching your nails against his nipples. “Let me help you forget this bad experience.” You leaned in close and breathed against his ear. “Let me make you feel good.”  
  
This time, the groan was pure arousal. With a smile you slid off Bokuto’s lap. Your lips closed around his cock and you teased your tongue just underneath the head while one hand pumped his length and the other returned to his balls.  
  
He was trying so hard to sit still, hands palming your hair and tugging softly. You moaned and slid him further into your mouth, keeping up a quick pace. His hips jerked a little, but not enough to make you gag.  
  
The grip on your hair increased and Bokuto arched his back, fighting to keep his eyes on you rather than let them close in pleasure. He moaned steadily, repeating your name constantly, punctuated with the occasional swear. “It feels so good, please let me come,” he whined, and after this whole ordeal you saw no reason to deny him.  
  
You held a firm grip on the base of his cock with one hand while your mouth slid over his cock as far as possible, the tip nudging against the back of your throat. His hands grabbed your hair tightly and with two more pumps he came with a shout of your name, back arching off the couch.  
  
Swallowing as much as you could, you slowly dragged your lips up and down his length while you guided him through his orgasm. With a loud sigh he dropped back against the couch and gave you a lazy grin.  
  
“You really are the best.”  
  
You released him from your mouth and grinned up at him. “So, was that anything like you imagined it to be?” you teased him.  
  
Bokuto groaned and pulled you back into his lap, lips pressing against you in a hard kiss. “Ugh, not at all,” he whined, nuzzling your noses together. “Magazines shouldn’t spread lies like that.”  
  
You ruffled his hair and laughed. “Maybe we should’ve tried just one at the time. That might work better.”  
  
His nose scrunched up adorably and he grimaced. “I doubt it, and I never want to try - at least not the soda. That was just horrible.”  
  
Chuckling, you cuddled up against his broad chest and leaned your head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. You sighed happily when his hands ran up and down your back, then settled on your hips.  
  
“So... what can I do for you now?” he whispered in your ear, and the words send a flare of heat straight down to your core.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for inflicting this on you, but I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com)~


End file.
